


Do You Want Us Y/N?

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Sam have been fighting over the reader for a while now and they finally agree on a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Us Y/N?

Warnings: Language, smut, biting, threesome, anal

Fic:

Here it goes again. You kick your feet up on the coffee table and bury your nose in your book as Sam and Gabe resume their bickering over you. You had to admit you liked both of them, but you refused to choose one over the other. There was no way you were going to be the reason one hated the other.

“Why would anyone choose you over me?” Gabe asks, careful to leave your name out of it even though you knew they were referring to you.

“Maybe because I’m a human and you’re, what even are you? A ball of light?” Sam retorts.

“I’m an angel,” Gabe spits back, “An archangel to be exact. I could protect anyone ten times better than you could.”

“I’m sorry, are you implying that I’m weak?” Sam asks.

“Oh I’m not implying anything Winchester,” Gabe responds, “I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m better than you in every way.”

“Why don’t the two of you just get a room already?” you comment, keeping your eyes on your book.

“Only if you’re in it Sugar,” Gabe states. Sam doesn’t respond so you peak over your book to see them giving each other a look. They look from each other to you and back again as if they’d never contemplated the idea of sharing you before. You, on the other hand, had contemplated that particular situation multiple times before. All the thoughts of the things they could do to you run through your mind.

Gabe and Sam stalk towards you, dropping down to the couch on either side of you. Sam plucks your book from your hands and shuts it before tossing it to the table and you make absolutely no move to stop him. “Would you like that Y/N?” Gabe asks. You swallow hard and nod your head.

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of this before,” Sam says, leaning in towards you, “It could be fun.”

“Could?” Gabe scoffs, “No, it will be fun.”

“Are you two actually considering this or are you just messing with me?” you ask before you let yourself get too carried away.

“Only if you want us,” Sam says.

“Do you want us Y/N?” Gabe asks.

“Yes,” you whisper. Sam and Gabe smile wicked smiles before they each lean in and let a hand run down your arm. Despite having imagined this happening many times before, you find yourself immobilized, not sure which one to turn towards, touch, or kiss.

Sam makes your choice for you when he cups your cheek in his hand and turns your face towards him. His lips crash against yours any you melt against him as he kisses you roughly, your hands fisting into his shirt. Gabe presses himself up against your back, his lips meeting the skin of your neck. You slide your hands up to Sam’s hair, tugging lightly and making him moan. His lips part and you take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue into the warmth of his mouth.

Gabe begins to get impatient. He cups your cheek and gently pulls your lips to his. His kiss is much gentler than Sam’s. Gabe’s tongue slides along your bottom lip and you easily grant him access. His tongue slips into your mouth as Sam begins kissing your neck. Sam’s lips move down to your shoulder and he bites down, making you gasp. Gabe pulls you towards him as if he’s trying to protect you from Sam’s roughness.

Sam just moves closer again, his teeth dragging along your skin. His hand moves up to your cloth covered breast, kneading the flesh beneath the material. You moan and Gabe swallows the sound, a smile on his lips. Gabe’s hand moves up to cup your free breast, making you moan even louder.

“We - we should take this somewhere else,” you say, your words barely a whisper. Gabe smirks against your lips and snaps his fingers. The world shifts and when it finally steadies, you find yourself on your bed. Your body is faced towards Gabe, Sam kneels behind you.

Now it’s Sam’s turn to become impatient. “If you want us to share you, then Gabe actually has to share,” Sam growls. His hands grab your hips and he pulls you away from Gabe, pushing you back against the bed. You’d always imagined Sam to be the rougher one and he lived up to your expectations.

Sam crawls his way above you, his eyes dark. You reach up and grab his shirt, pulling him down above you; you capture his lips as you twist your fingers into his hair. Gabe tries to get purchase on your body, but Sam blocks him from you. Sam straddles your hips and his hands move to the buttons of your shirt, unbuttoning them each in turn. When your shirt is open, Sam runs his hands up your abdomen and chest, stopping to squeeze your breasts through your bra.

“Mmm, Sam,” you moan. Sam moves one hand up to your neck and caresses the light marks he’s already left on you. Gabe groans and pushes Sam off of you.

“What were you saying about sharing Sammy?” Gabe asks. Gabe pulls you up into his lap and pushes your shirt down your arms. The bulge in his pants is evident against your thigh. His hands slide around to your back and he unhooks your bra, letting his fingers graze your skin as he pulls down your bra straps. You rock your hips down against Gabe and he groans. Your fingers move to the buttons of his shirt and you undo them quickly, pushing his shirt and jacket from his shoulders.

You hear a growl and the rustle of clothing behind you as you drag your nails down Gabe’s chest. The bed shifts and Sam pushes himself up against your back. His bare chest is warm against your skin and his hard cock presses against your ass, evident through all the clothing. Gabe captures your lips and you tangle your fingers into his hair. Sam returns to kissing and nipping your neck and shoulders. You reach behind you and wrap a hand in Sam’s hair, pulling his lips to yours as you break the kiss with Gabe. Gabe’s lips make their way to your collarbone and down to your breasts, sucking a nipple between them.

Their hands and lips caress each inch of your bare skin, you’re not even sure which hands are Sam’s and which are Gabe’s. You rock your hips back and forth, grinding yourself against Gabe then Sam. The three of you moan as you move your body between them. Their bodies seem to move closer and closer until you’re completely trapped between them.

“Too many clothes,” you mumble against Gabe’s lips. Gabe smirks and snaps his fingers, making your remaining clothing disappear. Gabe’s hard member springs free against your thigh and Sam’s presses hard against your ass. “Oh fuck,” you moan, the thought of having them both inside you at the same time just now fully sinking in.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” Sam asks, grinding himself against you, “Want us to fuck you?”

“Yes,” you moan breathlessly. Gabe snaps his fingers and a bottle of lube appears in his hand. He tosses the bottle to Sam and you hear the lid pop open. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers, slicking them up before rubbing them around your back entrance.

“Come here Sugar,” Gabe says, capturing your lips with his. You groan as Sam slides one long finger into you and you moan loudly, Gabe swallows the sound hungrily. Gabe thrusts his hips, sliding his hard cock through your folds as Sam stretches you out. He adds a second finger to you, scissoring them inside you as he swirls them.

“Fuck, Sam,” you moan as he adds a third finger to you.

“Gotta get you nice and open for me,” Sam growls against your shoulder, “You’re so tight.”

“Gabe, Sam, please,” you moan, “Need to feel you inside me.”

“Just hold on Sugar,” Gabe says, “Have to get you good and ready for us.”

“I’m ready,” you grumble, your aching core was just begging to be filled.

“Well, if you’re sure …” Gabe says, his words trailing off. Gabe helps you to lift your hips, lining the tip of his cock with your entrance.

“Gabe,” you moan as he lowers you onto his thick cock. He allows you to adjust to his size before he thrusts gently, making you whimper. Sam pulls his fingers from you before he lines his cock up with your tight hole.

“You sure you’re ready?” Sam asks, his voice rough.

“Yes, Sam, yes,” you moan. He presses his cock against you before pushing in. You let yourself relax as Sam stretches and fills you, the slight burn quickly turning to pleasure. Your head falls back against Sam’s shoulder as you relish in the feeling of being so full. Sam pulls out and thrusts back in, making you cry out at the feeling. Gabe pulls out and thrusts back in shortly after, making you whimper.

They set a rhythm that has one of them inside you constantly. You can feel their cocks sliding past each other inside you, making you tighter for them. Sam’s hands move up to your breasts, cupping one in each hand as you pull Gabe’s lips to yours.

“Oh, f-fuck,” you groan, “Sam, Gabe!” It’s almost like they’re passing you back and forth. Sam pulls out as Gabe thrusts in; Gabe leaves you empty as Sam fills you up. “Yes,” you cry out, “Fuck yes!” Their hands roam and grope. They caress, palm, tweak, knead, and squeeze every inch of you that they can reach, Sam always slightly rougher than Gabe.

Their paces alter and they fall into step with each other, filling you at the same time before leaving you completely empty. You lift and lower your hips in time with them, pushing them deep inside you as you practically bounce on their cocks. Their grunts and groans fill the room alongside your moans and whimpers and the creak of the bed.

“You like this don’t you?” Gabe groans as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck, “Like being fucked by both of us, having two cocks inside you?”

“Yes,” you moan, “Feels so good, so fucking good.” Your stomach coils and your walls grow tight around them. Their cocks throb against your walls and you can tell they’re just as close as you are.

“Oh Y/N,” Sam groans, “Gonna make us cum.” Their thrusts fall out of sync again, becoming more erratic.

“You’re close aren’t you Y/N?” Gabe grunts, “Let us feel you cum.”

Gabe’s words make your stomach twist. “Oh shit,” you groan as your walls come crashing down around their cocks. Your body relaxes and you slump between them, becoming putty in their hands. You shout their names as your body shudders as each wave of euphoria washes over you.

“Fuck Y/N,” Sam shouts as his cock pulses, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you. Gabe follows a few thrusts later, his muscles tense before his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. You slump against Sam as you come down from your high. Gabe leans forward, capturing your lips as he gently cradles the back of your head.

“We should’ve done that a long time ago,” you mumble against Gabe’s lips. You can feel Sam chuckle more than you can hear him. Your hand tightens in Sam’s hair as you pull his lips to yours.

“I completely agree,” Gabe says. He pulls himself from you gently as Sam does the same.

“And we should do it again and again and again,” Sam says. Gabe moves back and lies against the sheets before extending his hand. You take it and he pulls you down, your upper body draped over his.

“So this means you’ll stop fighting over me right?” Sam lays down beside you, kissing the marks he’d left on your shoulders and neck.

“Don’t count on it Sugar,” Gabe says before he crashes his lips against yours and playfully tries to pull you from Sam’s reach.


End file.
